


5 Scoobies Who Didn't Curse The Darkness And On Who Lit A Candle

by nothorse



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothorse/pseuds/nothorse





	5 Scoobies Who Didn't Curse The Darkness And On Who Lit A Candle

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[btvs](http://nothorse.livejournal.com/tag/btvs), [buffy](http://nothorse.livejournal.com/tag/buffy), [cordelia](http://nothorse.livejournal.com/tag/cordelia), [dawn](http://nothorse.livejournal.com/tag/dawn), [drabble](http://nothorse.livejournal.com/tag/drabble), [giles](http://nothorse.livejournal.com/tag/giles), [willow](http://nothorse.livejournal.com/tag/willow), [xander](http://nothorse.livejournal.com/tag/xander)  
  
---|---  
  
_**5 Scoobies Who Didn't Curse The Darkness And One Who Lit A Candle**_  
**Title:** 5 Scoobies Who Didn't Curse The Darkness And On Who Lit A Candle   
**Author:** [](http://nothorse.livejournal.com/profile)[**nothorse**](http://nothorse.livejournal.com/)   
**Rating:** G   
**Word Count:** 600   
**Prompt: ** Darkness (for [](http://community.livejournal.com/joss_las/profile)[**joss_las**](http://community.livejournal.com/joss_las/))   
**Character:** Willow, Dawn, Giles, Cordelia, Buffy, Xander   
**Spoilers:** Up to Season 8, everything's fair game.   
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. No money.

This was my entry for the first challenge of Round 10 of [](http://community.livejournal.com/joss_las/profile)[**joss_las**](http://community.livejournal.com/joss_las/). I'm terribly ego-stroked that I did not get one single vote as least favourite. (Which of course will result in me being voted off the island next challenge -- especially as I have no idea yet.)

 

When it was dark she didn't have to look at herself. She didn't have to look at her belly and miss the fingers sliding along it. She didn't see her own palm cupping her breast instead of that other palm.

When it was dark it was easier to pretend she wasn't alone. Easier to listen to that soft breath that wasn't there anymore. Easier to softly murmur endearments to the absence beside her.

When it was dark she could deceive herself. That the spot beside her was still warm. That someone would be right back. That Tara was still here.

* * *

 

In low light situations, the brain provides more input on visual perception than the eyes. Shapes and Shades are grouped and identified and perceived through the filter of previous visual knowledge. Thus, unless one is consciously correcting and trained for it, inconsistencies in direct perception get smoothed over into a consistent image. Especially perception of scale is far more dependent on logic than on direct visual input.

That's why Dawn loves the dark nights in Scotland. She can sit out in a meadow, watch the stars and completely ignore the too small trees and boulders. By night she's normal size.

* * *

 

When he was a child, Giles loved the night. He would wait in bed until the house was quiet. Then he'd slip out of bed sit in the open window. He'd listen to the sounds of the night, the rustling of the hedgehogs, the quiet calls of owls, the song of the nightingale. He'd imagine himself out in the woods beyond the garden. Sometimes, when the moon was full, he'd catch a glimpse of deer crossing the meadow. When was a child, Giles loved the night.

But he grew up and the peace of the night was shattered by monsters.

* * *

 

Cordelia Chase loves the night. It's the time to go out and have fun at the Bronze. She likes feeling the boys watch her dance. She loves to lose her body in the stroboscope lights and the music.

She holds court, passes judgement on fashion, boys and the love lives of her girls.

And she'll be damned if she gives it up, just because there's monsters out there. Nowadays she vets the boys not only by social suitability and eye candy status but also by basic standards like having a heartbeat. She's still Cordelia Chase and she loves the night.

* * *

 

The night is Buffy's time. Sure, there's sometimes pain and trashed tops. Sure, there's all the keeping a secret and not really ever enough sleep. During the day, she wants to be normal, to have only homework and boyfriend troubles.

But at night it's different. She never tells anyone, but she actually loves fighting. It's so much better than cheer leading. With fighting, there's that immediate result. The moment the vampire dusts, it's done. There's no competition judges or stupid jocks, just her stake and the dust to be. And less jealousy too.

And of course at night, there's Angel.

* * *

 

Every year in May, Xander Harris comes to California. Not always on the right day, apocalypses and flight schedules being what they are, but every year in May he's there. He waits for the sunset and ignores the girls who are having their little campfire a bit away.

When the sun is down, he lights the candle. He sits down beside it, looks over the crater and tells little stories to the crater of what used to be. Like the one about Mrs Kramer idiot dog or about the little flower shop on Richmond street.

He never mentions the dead.

* * *

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [One Who Lights the Darkness (The Bedtime Story Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/386403) by [Spiralleds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiralleds/pseuds/Spiralleds)




End file.
